


Šaukštai cukraus

by TheRandomCookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: Lietuvių
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomCookie/pseuds/TheRandomCookie
Summary: Štai, pagaliau, jis stovi priešais jį, nuo kurio galva sukasi ir širdis daužosi, beldžiasi į krūtinę, kad tik tyliai pašnabždėtų tris trumpus žodelius, kurie reiškia daugiau nei visos žvaigždės visatoje. Kitas skendo savo abėjonėse...ar tikrai verta viską išlieti būtent dabar? Gal vertėtų palaukti. O gal išvis nieko nesakyti iki kol praeis. Iki kol peteliškės užmigs žiemai, mintys pavargs kaip ir širdis ir nustos taip beprotiškai lakstyti, naktys pagaliau bus miegui, o ne jausmų vilgiojimui...





	Šaukštai cukraus

**Author's Note:**

> Rip, iššvaisčiau savo laiką darbui, kurio net nieks neskaitys. Myliu savo gyvenimą...  
> O dėl vardų vertimo neuždaužykit akmenim ok? Ok. Krc enjoy.
> 
> (Keith - Kitas  
>  Lance- Lencas   
>  Allura - Alūra   
>  Nu, o visi kiti tai viskas aišku + Aš net nebandžiau išversti Hunk vardo... žodžiu, nesigilinkit)

Šaukštai po pietų. Tai pirma mintis, kuri atėjo Lencui. Atėjo, ir pasiliko. Apsistojo, jaukiai ir patogiai, matyt, niekur nesiruošia keliauti. Na ir gerai, pritarė kita mintis. Tegul. Juk šaukštai po pietų. Ką gi bepadarysi.

Kiek tik patogiai būtų įsikūrusi mintis, kad jau per vėlu, visgi liepsnelė kažkur giliai, o gal ir visai paviršiuje, šaukė ir aiškino kitaip.

Ką gi jam dabar daryti? Buvo barnis, kaip visada, tik šįkart rimtesnis. Jautėsi Kito pykčio liepsna, o gal liūdesio ir paslapčių. Nežinia. Tikrai ne jam žinoti, bet įsivaizduoti.  
Tas jį ir neramina. Juk tiek laiko praėjo, tiek jausmų pabudo, bet jie abu vis vien pešasi vienodai. Nors nei vienas nei kitas to nenori.

Kartais pasimato mažas, mažas trupinėlis džiaugsmo akyse, kai mūšio įkarštyje vienas žvilgtelti į kitą. Ir tada jausmų banga paskandina jų mintis. Ir staiga - judėti negali. O aplinkui pienės žydi ten, kur iš tikrųjų mėtosi priešų ginklai ir kūnai.

Daug kas pasakytų, kad tai stebuklas. Kaipgi nei vienas nesuvokia ką visa tai reiškia? Draugystę? Taip. Labai tvirta, ištikima, žodžiais neištarta draugystė. Tačiau jų jausmai vienas kitam tuo nesibaigia. Ir abu tą supranta. Ir abu tyli. Nes bijo tai pripažinti sau, o svarbiausia- kitam.

Taigi iš tikro, gal jis galėjo tuo metu išlieti viską, kas dėjosi jo širdy, bandyti žodžiais išaiškinti savo vidaus audras, kurioms žodžių apsakyti nėra, tikėtis geriausio, bet ruoštis blogiausiam... Bet savo bailios širdies jis priversti prabilti taip ir nesugebėjo... už tai jam šaukštai po pietų. Daugiau apie tai jis nei nepagalvos.

Tuo pat metu, Kitą kankino tos pačios mintys.

Jis gulėjo savo lovoje, Galros laive, kuris milijardai mylių nuo Altėjos pilies, ir svajojo žiūrint į keistai išraižytas ateivių lubas. O svajojo apie Lencą. Kaip jų barnis galėjo baigtis šiltu apkabinimu ir paslapčių atskleidimu. Kitas jau tiek laiko norėjo ir ruošėsi Lencui išsakyti viską, bet vis kažkokia dvėjonė jį sulaiko. O poto galėstys smaugia Kitą dieną ir naktį.

Būti taip toli nuo Lenco yra tikra kančia, blogesnė negu, kad būtų puolamas priešo. Tačiau kai Lencas stovi bene du metrus nuo jo, ir kai nieko daugiau nesinori kaip tik kristi į jo glėbį, Kitas stovi įkaltas kaip stulpas ar drausmingai išauklėtas kareivis. Ir visgi Kitas tikisi, kad Lencas pirmas apkabins jį ar paims už rankos, bet tai niekad, niekad neišsipildo...

O siaube, kaip jam skauda, kaip jis galisi tų žodžių, kuriuos ištarė Lencui. Jam tuo metu buvo taip baisu, taip skaudu, kad jis neapmąstęs ėmė ir spjovė šiurkščiu tonu, kad tik Lencas nesuuostu Kito širdies svajų. Bet kai Kitas pamatė Lenco akyse skausmą, kurį atrodė galėjo sukelti tik kulka perskridus kiaurai pro jo širdį, jis staiga pasibaisėjo savimi. Ir suprato, kad jam geriau būtų likti kuo toliau nuo Lenco. Gink Dieve, Kitas dar kartą neatsargiai šaus ką nors blogiau nei praeitą kartą... kai Lencui skauda, Kitui skauda dešimt kartų stipriau. Ypač jei tą skausmą sukėlė jis pats.

Gana kentėti, nusprendė širdis. Bėk ir atsiprašyk jo. Jis tau padėkos. Net jei neatsakys tuo pačiu.  
Leisi jam žinoti, kad tu jį myli. Jis tau atleis tik jei paaiškinsi kodėl tu taip aršiai su juo pasielgei.

Nusprendė Kitas klausyti širdies. Kažin kiek laiko beliko. Kiek kartų jis išgyveno per plauką.

Ir tai Lenco dėka. Be jo jis jau seniai būtų miręs.  
Todėl jam verta žinoti.

 

~°•~°.`☆

 

Taigi, artėjo diena, kai jie vėl galės pasimatyti. O Kito pilve vis daugėjo ir daugėjo nevaldomų peteliškių. Aišku, jas prispausdavo po mintimi, jog Lencas ne už ką pasaulyje neatsakys jam tuo pačiu.

Dar vienas dalykas, Kitas išvyksta į dar vieną misiją... Ir kiekvieną kartą, kai jis išvyksta, jis eina į mūšį priimdamas faktą, kad jis negrįš. Tačiau šis kartas kitoks. Kitas tikisi geriausio iš šios situacijos. Ir siela jaučia, kad viskas bus gerai jei tik pastūmės save ištarti tuos žodžius.

_Aš... myliu tave._

Tai atrodo taip paprasta ištarti mintyse, kai nieko aplinkui nėra...

Štai, pagaliau, jis stovi priešais jį, nuo kurio galva sukasi ir širdis daužosi, beldžiasi į krūtinę, kad tik tyliai pašnabždėtų tris trumpus žodelius, kurie reiškia daugiau nei visos žvaigždės visatoje. Kol Kitas skendo savo abėjonėse, Voltron komanda jį šiltai priėmė į pilį. Tik Lencas kažkodėl laikėsi atokiai, retkarčiais prajuokindamas princesę ar savo geriausią draugą. Net akies neužmetė į Kito pusę. Tai privertė susimąstyti ar tikrai verta viską išlieti būtent dabar? Gal vertėtų palaukti. O gal išvis nieko nesakyti iki kol praeis. Iki kol peteliškės užmigs žiemai, mintys pavargs kaip ir širdis ir nustos taip beprotiškai lakstyti, naktys pagaliau bus miegui, o ne jausmų vilgiojimui...

Taip ir gęsta drąsa. Koranas užėmė Kito neramų būdą, aprodė naujas pilies technologijas, kurias padėjo įkurti Pidž. Paaiškino, kad bando įrengti kambarį panašų į Varadero paplūdimį, nes Lencas niekaip nenustojo zysti kaip jo pasiilgo. Po tų žodžių Kito veidas nušvito šypsena ir vėl nusmuko į liūdesį slepiančią išraišką.

"Ar jūs jau susitaikėt?" Koranas atsargiai paklausė.

Netikėtas klausimas...

"Ne. Jis neatrodo lyg labai norėtų su manim kalbėtis." Kitas droviai pasikasė galvą, nuleisdamas žvilgsnį žemėn.

"Žinau, kad tai ne mano reikalas, bet jūsų barnis atrodė gan rimtai. Nei vienas iš mūsų negirdėjo ir nematė apie ką jis, bet pagal jūsų elgesį prie stalo ar treniruočių metu, galima pagalvoti vienas iš jūsų ištuštino kito banko sąskaitą be žinios."

Kitas tuščiai nusijuokė.

"Tikiuosi jūs greit susitaikysit. Jūs nuostabi komanda, kai dirbate kartu." Koranas patapšnojo Kitui per nugarą ir toliau tęsė savo pilies turą.

Kitas vėl norėjo nusijuokti, tačiau tik nejučiomis suraukė antakius kaip gailus šuo ir traukė iš paskos Korano.

Poto Kitas kiek pabendravo su Alūra. Ji atrodė tokia kaip visada: įsitempusi, ryžtinga, bet tuo pačiu ir miela bei šiltos širdies. Tačiau joje įžvelgė savotišką ramybę. Lyg žemės atodūsis vasaros dienos vakare. Jam džiugu, kad tarp viso šio chaoso ji randa laiko atsikvėpti nuo ausį riežiančių kovų.

Greitai prie jų prisijungė Širo. O po kiek laiko besiskūsdama atšuoliavo ir Pidž. Štai, jie keturiese linksmai dalinosi savo istorijomis, kai Lencas įėjo pro duris. Staiga visi nutilo, bet kambario atmosfera liko lengva iki kol Širo atsistojo ir išėjo, kitus pasiėmęs su savimi.

Liko tik šie du. Nejaukioje tyloje.

"Tai...ką tu?"

Kitas nesitikėjo, kad Lencas pirmas užmegs pokalbį.

"Nieko gero... Tu?"

"Irgi." Lencas atsitraukė kėdę ir prisėdo toliau nuo Kito.

Ta tyla įsiskverbė į jų kaulus. Abu nori ką nors ištarti, bet nežino ką.

"Dėl praeito karto..."

"Pamiršk." Lenco balsas skardžiai nuskambėjo valgomajame. Net jis pats nenorėjo nuskambėti toks šiurkštus.

"Tiesiog norėjau atsiprašyti." Kitas išlėmeno.

"Čia aš turėčiau atsiprašyti. Nederėjo man tavęs taip erzinti. Žinau, kad tau nemalonu kai kalbu taip... na, galima sakyti provokaciškai." Lencas sėdėjo įbedęs akis į stalą. "Žinau ir tai, kad tau nepatinka vaikinai... Dėl to ir erzinau, tačiau nemaniau, kad tu taip supyksi."

_O...kad tu žinotum kaip viskas atvirkščiai...man patinka vaikinai. Ypač tu. Aš tik išsigandau..._

"Dėl to ir supykau." Kitas nejučiomis išsakė savo mintis.

"Žinau. Juk sakiau kad atsiprašau. Nereikia maivytis." Lenco žodžiai buvo tokio aštraus tono, kad atrodė jie kandžiojasi. Jis su pykčiu atsikėlė ir išskuodė pro duris. Joms atsidarius, jis susidūrė su vienu iš Kito bendrijos nariu. Lencas stabtelėjo, viena koja dar tarpduryje.

"Kitai, mums tavęs skubiai reikia." Įsiaudrinęs kareivis pridususiai kvietė Kitą sekti paskui. Tokie jo nurodymai, tad Kitas, neduodamas nė pusės abėjonės, išlėkė pats su kareiviu visai už nugaros.

Kai bėgo tamsiais, vėsiais pilies koridoriais jis keikėsi po nosimi, kad dar labiau pablogino santykius su Lencu. Po šio iškvietimo jis tikrai pasiryš prisipažinti meilėje. Jam tereikia palaukti kelias valandas. Tik kelias valandas...

* * *

 

O tos kelios valandos pavirto dienomis. Vis karas ir karas. Kiek tik benukautų Galros karių, tiek jų vis puldavo iš pasalų. Jėgų, regis, net stiklinei vandens pakelt neužtenka. Bet Kitas vis laikosi ant kojų. Ką jis bando įrodyti?

Retkarčiais Kitas pamato blyksni raudonos šviesos ir prisimena Lencą pilotuojantį jo liūtą. Ir tai šiek tiek pasotina jį valia toliau eiti ir kautis.

Kitas atbėgo iki stebėjimo aikštelės erdvelaivyje. Pro didžiulį langą atsivėrė vaizdas į mūšio lauką tarp ūko ir tolimų žvaigždžių. O visai netoli matėsi raudonasis liūtas ir visi kiti. Matyt Kitas per daug susimąstė. Nes nepastebėjo kaip jo pilvą perskrodė kulka.

Nuo skausmo net kvėpuoti sunku buvo. Atrodė visas kūnas dega. Norėjosi rėkti iš skausmo, bet joks garsas nepaspruko iš jo. Taip ir krito and kelių, poto veidu žemyn. Ranka užspaudė žaizdą, tačiau tai ne kažin kiek padėjo. Akyse pajuodo, o ir laikas sulėtėjo. Staiga jo apsauginiai šarvai prarado šilumą. Jis jautė kaip slysta iš realybės nagų.

Paskutinis atodūsis, pagalvojo. Kojos neklausė jo, kaip ir visas kūnas surakintas skausmo. Tiesa, skausmas traukėsi. Ir vis mažiau skaudėjo. Jis jautėsi lyg tuoj užmigs saldžiam pietų miegui.  
Tik tam sutrikdė tvirtos rankos paėmusios jį į glėbį.

 

~°•~°.`☆

 

Lencas niekad taip intensyviai nesikovė. Jam širdį skaudėjo labiau nei bet kada anksčiau. Išgirdus Kito aštrius žodžius, jame nebeliko vietos jokiai mažai vilties liepsnelei.

Kvaila, kad jis galvoja apie tai kovos lauke...

Jis įtarė, kad Kitui nepatinka vaikinai, bet mintyse Lencas vis tikėjosi būti neteisus. Kai Kitas patvirtino Lenco baimes, tai buvo blogiausia kas galėjo nutikti.

Ir štai jie abu dabar kovos lauke. Kovoja už kiekvieną minutę, kiekvieną įkvėpimą, kiekvieną širdgėlos mintį. Bet kovoja jis ne tik dėl to. Jis nori dar kartą išvysti Kitą... Net jei nėra mažiausios galimybės iš jo prašyti meilės, Lencas vis vien nori matyti jį gyvą ir sveiką.

Tik jeigu pats toks liks. Voltron nariai jau nusilpę, roboto jau nebesuformuos. Jo draugai traukiasi, kviečia ir jį, tačiau jis dar nenori atsitraukti.

Praskriejo pro didžiulį langą žiūrintį į Galros erdvėlaivio vidų. Lenco akis akimirkai užkliuvo už lieknos, tamsios ir labai pažįstamos figūros. Kitas. Tai buvo Kitas. Kai Lencas suprato, kad ten stovi Kitas, jo kūną persmelkė milijonas vapsvų, veidas įkaito. Jis tik ir norėjo pasukti savo liūtą ir skristi tiesiai pas jį. Norėjo.

Padarė kitaip. Nukovė paskutinį naikintuvą priešaky ir grįždamas užmetė žvilgsnį į Kitą. Deja įžvelgti jo nesugebėjo, todėl grįžo į pilį kartu su kitais.

 

~°•~°.`☆

 

Kitas atpažįsta kas jį apglėbė. Vienas iš jų komandos narių... jį nusitempė atgal į bazę. Nors visą tai jis prisimena per miglą. Viena mintis tik sukosi... ką gi dabar pagalvos Lencas. Ar jis iš viso sužinos? Kitas meldėsi, kad atsakymas būtų 'ne'.

Taip ir būna, kai nori kažką svarbaus pasakyti. Už tai nereikia delsti. Kad ir kaip sunku kartais būtų. Geriau pasakyti kad myli negu nusinešti tai su savim į kapą. Kas Kitui akyse matėsi kiekvieną kartą įkvepaint. 

Atrodo tuojau praras sąmonę. Bet skausmo banga jį iškart grąžina į nepakeliamą realybę.

Jei tik išgyvens, prisiekė sau Kitas, pirmas dalykas ką padarys, tai bėgs pas Lencą. 

Pagaliau.... akys aptemo, o ir skausmas atlėgo...

 

~°•~°.`☆

 

Lencą jau kamuoja nerimas. Kodėl Kitas dar negrįžo? Juk jo tame Galros laive nebebuvo, kai Lencas lėkė atgal į pilį... 

"Alūra, ar nežinai kur Kitas?" Lencas sunkiai nuslėpė savo susirūpinimą. Nepadėjo ir tai, kad pati princesė atrodė pasimetus. 

"Aš įsitikinusi, kad jis tuoj atvyks. Galbūt koks susirinkimas užlaikė?" Ji nusišypsojo savo diplomatiška šypsena, kuri visai nenuramino Lenco. "Palauk truputį. Galim išgert arbatos jei nori." 

"Ačiū, bet manau eisiu pažiūrėti ką veikia kiti."  

Lencas nesugebėjo pasiekti foje, o jau jo kojos kaip vata... Nuovargio visgi nenugalėsi.

Jis nugirdo šurmulį, kuris sklido iš gydomųjų kapsulių kambario. Smalsumo užvestas, Lencas nušlubavo iki durų ir pamatė tai, ko labiausiai bijojo.

Kitas sužeistas. Kažin ar gyvas. Kraujas lyg krioklys tekėjo iš jo pilvo, žemyn koja. Ryškus kraujo pėdsakas išduoda iš kur jie atėjo. Galros sukilėlių karys nunešė Kitą į vieną iš gydomųjų kapsulių. 

Lenco kojos visai neišlaikė jo svorio. Ir jis suklupo vietoj. Jam pagelbėti atbėgo Alūra. Jis įsikibo į ją ir iš baimės ėmė verkti. Jis ją klausinėjo ar tai, ką jis mato yra tikra ir kaip? Kodėl? 

Ji guodė jį, įtikino jog Kitui viskas bus gerai ir kad Lencui vertėtų palaukti jo ant suolelio. 

Lencas palinksejo. Veidas ašarotas ir įkaitęs. Ir jis laukė. Laukė kol Kitas išlįs iš tos kapsulės gyvas ir sveikas...

Belaukiant, jis užmigo.

 

~°•~°.`☆

 

Kitas suklupo bandydamas stotis iškart išlindęs iš kapsulės. Jo laimei, jį pagavo Lencas. Kitas nejučiom įsikibo Lencui į rankas ir tik pakėlęs akis į jį nusišypsojo. 

"Labas." Kitas lengvai nusijuokė. 

Lencas nesugebėjo nieko ištarti, tik tvirtai apkabino Kitą. Tai nustebino jį, bet Kitas savo rankomis priglaudė Lencą arčiau. Ir tuomet atėjo Lenco eilė nustebti. Jie abu stovėjo įsikabinę vienas kitą lyg paleidus jie dingtų iš realybės. 

"Aš taip bijojau... maniau, kad..." Lenco balsas virpėjo. O ir jis pats pradėjo nežymiai drebėti.

Kitas pasimetė. Nežinojo ką jam atsakyti ar kaip jį paguosti. Tuomet prisiminė žodžius kurių beveik negalėjo ištarti. 

"Lencai..." Kitas švelniai glostė Lenco nugarą. "Turiu tau kai ką pasakyti... visada norėjau tai ištarti tik niekad nerasdavau pakankamai drąsos..."

"Ką..?" Lencas nedrąsiai atsitraukė ir gerai įsižiūrėjo į Kito akis. 

"Tu buvai neteisus. Man iš tiesų patinka vaikinai." Kitas droviai vengė sutikti Lenco žvilgsnį. 

Lenco širdis nuriedėjo į kulnus išgirdus tai. Jis nusivylė, bet tuo pačiu ir nežmoniškai nudžiugo. Turi pripažinti, jis tikėjosi, kad Kitas jam prisipažins meilėje... Bet... tai irgi pradžia. 

Tiesą sakant, Lencas buvo šoke. Jis buvo beveik įsitikinęs, kad Kitas ne toks. 

"Tai..." 

Kitas prikando lūpą ir linktelėjo galva. Jų abiejų galvose ir pilvuose skraidžiojo peteliškių pulkai.

"Ar tai tau kelia nepatogumą?" Kitas paklausė. 

"Ne! Visai Ne! Tai... nuostabu." Lenco žandai išraudo. "Tai yra, jokių problemų! Turėjau omeny... kad tai... nieko tokio." Lencas atsiduso, veidas vis dar rausvas.

"Gerai... nes turiu tau dar kai ką prisipažinti." Kitas atsitraukė nuo Lenco, rankas paslėpdamas už nugaros. 

Lencas sunkiai nurijo seiles, nerimas vėl smaugė jį. 

"Ar aš prisidirbau..?" Lencas kaltai nuleido galva. 

"Aha, tu pavogei mano širdį..." Kitas šyptelėjo. Jo veidas tiesiog liepsnojo. Lygiai taip pat kaip ir Lenco. Lencas ilgai tylėjo. Jo širdis tik daužėsi be galo garsiai, o gal tai buvo jų abiejų širdžių dūžiai. "Aš tave myliu." Kitas beveik šnabždėjo šiuos žodžius. 

Išgirdus tai, net Lenco ausys nusidažė raudonai. 

"Bijojau, kad tai sužinosi, todėl bandžiau tai nuslėpti kaip tik galėjau. Tačiau dabar..."

"A-aš irgi tave... myliu." Lencas išlemeno, šypsodamasis.

Kitas atsiduso iš palengvėjimo. Lencas apkabino jį vėl. Šį kartą švelniai ir šiltai. Kitas tiesiog ištirpo jo rankose. 

Lencas staiga pabučiavo jį. Ir Kitas nemanė jog įmanoma labiau ištirpti kieno nors glėbyje... Lencas greit atsitraukė, ne visai užtikrintas ar tai nesugadino momento. Kitas beveik akimirksniu vėl patraukė Lencą į save, norėdamas daugiau bučinių, daugiau _jo._

Jo bučiniai buvo saldesni už šaukštus cukraus... 

 


End file.
